BakuMomo week 2k18
by Keina-san
Summary: Semana dedicada a ésta linda pareja (Bakugō Katsuki/Yaoyorozu Momo). A partir de hoy 12 de febrero hasta el día 18 del mismo mes y año, claro. Bien llegarán a ser cosas lindas e igual, podría llegar a ser algo explícito, tenganlo en cuenta . -Personajes pertenecientes a Horikoshi Kōhei. -Anime/Manga: My hero academia/Boku no hero academia. -Temática anime/Universo alterno.
1. Chapter 1

Día 1. Temperamento/Hábitos

Cada mañana es exactamente lo mismo, no importan los días que hayan transcurrido, la sorpresa de todos al ver a la recta y responsable vicepresidenta de la clase al lado del joven de humor exagerado era algo sin duda sorprendente.

El día comenzaba casi de la misma manera. Yaoyorozu llegaba a la salida de la estación donde Bakugō, su pareja y compañero, arribaba. Ella se quedaba parada bajo la sombra de un árbol verde que había fuera de aquella construcción, esperando por cualquier sorpresa. Algunos días era recibida con un beso, algunos otros observando la espalda del más bajo y, en la mayoría de las ocasiones, con una discusión acerca de ese comportamiento tan celoso.

Cada día, el de cabello rubio llegaba antes que la joven a ese punto de espera, observando cada movimiento en ella que le parecía tan agraciado, observando el juego que llevaba con sus dedos y aquella sonrisa de niña boba que sabía solo él provocaba en ese maldito dulce rostro.

Los días que el pelirrubio llegaba y le daba un beso eran aquellos donde veía a otro hombre verla a lo lejos, esos días donde le daba la espalda eran los días donde debía disculparse por un error que cometió y aquellos donde terminaba por lastimar físicamente a alguien eran los días donde se atrevían a tocarla y terminaba el trabajo con la frase: " _Es MÍ chica, maldita basura_ ", y una discusión.

En la escuela, al entrar al salón de clases, Momo tomaba asiento y Bakugō se quedaba a su lado, hablando con ella o algún idiota que los interrumpiera, hasta que el profesor de la primera asignatura hacía aparición. Durante la hora del almuerzo, había un trato, dos días de la semana comerían juntos y los otros tres se lo dedicarían a amistades o algún pasatiempo; no hubo objeción alguna por parte de ninguno, ambos sabían que era una buena decisión para no estropear su relación.

Ahora, a la hora de la salida, cada semana y en el último día, el de ojos escarlata se apoderaba por completo de la pelinegra, cosa que se había vuelto costumbre varias semanas después de comenzar a salir. Ese día la llevaba a su propia casa con el pretexto de que estudiarían y, aunque en un principio eso era verdad, las cosas llegaban a terminar con un par de prendas en el suelo, respiraciones agitadas y unas cuantas suaves marcas fáciles de ocultar a los demás.


	2. Chapter 2

Día 2. Compañeros.

 _"El interés por alguien o algo siempre surge de la manera menos esperada y en el momento más extraño que podría existir. Por eso se sabe que las personas somos un misterio, uno bastante grande y sin solución."_

— Mañana trabajarán en equipos, cada equipo formado por dos personas que elegiré al azar. –Habló un hombre de cabello largo y desaliñado al dirigirse a su clase. — Recuerden llevar ropa cómoda, estarán todo el tiempo en movimiento. No habrá clase, será un día completamente dedicado a ese trabajo, los esperaré en la entrada y un camión nos llevará al lugar. Eso es todo.

Los veinte alumnos asintieron y despidieron a su profesor, ese era el último aviso del día antes de tomar sus cosas e ir a sus habitaciones para poder prepararse correctamente debido a que no dio pistas respecto al trabajo que harían. Algunos chicos dudaban si era correcto o no cargar con alcohol y algodón, otros pensaban en llevar cuerdas e incluso uno pensó que una revista para la ocasión no sería un mal plan. Pronto la noche apareció sobre sus hombros y de la nada la luz del día chocaba sobre sus parpados. Todos se apresuraron para llegar a tiempo a lugar de reunión en la institución y, tal como su profesor les dio aviso, estaba ahí con una lista en mano.

— Bien, ya están todos pero… –Aizawa dirigió su vista a un joven de cabellos rojos. — Kirishima, ¿qué se supone llevas en esa maleta?

— ¿Eh? Dijo que debíamos venir preparados así que traje conmigo una casa de campaña, mudas de ropa, cosas para primeros auxilios, varias botellas de agua, guantes de box y un pequeño co…

— No necesitarás todo eso, deja la maleta en el autobús.

— S-Sí…

— Bien, hora de partir. Todos, suban, en el camino diré quién es la pareja de quién y bajaran en orden a esa lista así que recuerden el número de su equipo, ¿entendieron?

Cuarenta minutos fue lo que el transporte tardó en llegar al destino y, gracias a las ventanas transparentes todos apreciaban el lugar donde llevarían a cabo dicho trabajo, la feria. Varios se amontonaron del lado izquierdo del camión por el simple hecho de que podrían disfrutar de un fantástico día en un sitio como ese pero la realidad era otra cosa, los rostros de la gran mayoría se nubló al ver a tres mujeres mayores con una fila pequeña de niños cercanos a los seis años de edad o posiblemente siete.

 **Lista de equipos:**

1° Mineta, Midoriya.

2° Aoyama, Tokoyami.

3° Jirō, Hagakure.

4° Kōda, Kaminari.

5° Iida, Ojiro.

6° Uraraka, Ashido.

7° Shōji, Kirishima.

8° Bakugō, Yaoyorozu.

9° Asui, Sato.

10° Todoroki, Sero.

— Los llamaré y esperaré junto a su compañero del día.

— ¡Sí! –Respondieron al unísono.

— ¡Equipo uno, bajen! –Al escuchar su número tomaron las pertenencias que les correspondían, si es que cargaban con algo, y bajaron de uno en uno hasta que los veinte se encontraban en el suelo al lado de la pequeña criatura que debían cuidar.

El profesor comenzó a dar las indicaciones sobre que debían hacer y en caso de que ocurriera algo más allá de sus manos lo mejor era esperar a que llegara una ayuda adecuada. De a poco se les entregó las entradas para ese lugar y, en cuanto su asesor llegó al lado de un joven rubio dejó escapar un suspiro que mostraba un posible dolor en el trasero. Sabía bien que ya había actuado una vez para niños y hacerlo de nuevo parecía una pésima idea.

— Profesor…

— ¿Qué? –Preguntó mientras entregaba los boletos a su compañera.

— ¿Por qué? –Aizawa negó, apunto de responder que solo se trataba de algo que debía aprender. — ¿¡Por qué ésta mujer y yo somos los únicos que cuidamos de un par de mocosos!? ¡No tiene sentido!

— ¿Eh? No, digo… ellos son hermanos gemelos. No piensan separarse sin importar la razón.

— ¿Qué demonios es eso? ¡No acepto que éste par de mocosos me dé una excusa de ese nivel! –Quejó con voz ronca a la vez se acomodaba frente a ellos y los demás solo daban a observar, incluso su compañera, que no sabía cómo responder ante su comportamiento.

— Solo deben encargarse de ellos durante diez horas, Bakugō. –El resto de los chicos abrió ligeramente sus bocas ante lo escuchado a lo que Midoriya comenzó a susurrar, murmurando que todo acabaría a las ocho de la noche, justo a la hora que el desfile, la última atracción del día, se daba por finalizar.

— ¡Cállate, Deku! –Chasqueó la lengua después de notar el gesto de terror sembrado en los menores. Hacía algún tiempo que no se alteraba de esa forma pero el hecho de esa desigualdad le apretó en uno de sus botones, creando chispa. — Demonios. Bien mocosos, escuchen, si llegan a llorar, a quejarse o a desobedecer mis órdenes los mataré.

— ¡Bakugō-san! ¡Esa no es forma de hablarle a un niño! –Añadió rápido la pelinegra, su pareja de equipo.

— No importa. –Alzando la vista para encontrarse con la de ella. — Si hacen algo los voy a castigar con mano dura. Tal y como mis padres me enseñaron.

— No lo permitiré.

— ¡Lo haré aunque no lo permitas, idiota! –Yaoyorozu frunció los labios y el entrecejo, esa infantil discusión le comenzaba a molestar en verdad.

— ¡Mi nombre es Yaoyorozu Momo!

— ¡No lo pregunté!

— ¡Debería recordarlo!

— ¡No es de mi interés recordar tu nombre! –Sentenció con palabra brusca y sin arrepentimiento haciendo que la joven bajara la mirada. Nadie podía creer que ese chico fuera tan cruel al tratar a una mujer, sin embargo, ninguno de ellos se atrevió a decir algo después de ver lo molesto que se encontraba Aizawa. Sabían que era mejor así.

— Escucha, Bakugō. Estés o no de acuerdo, eso no tiene el mínimo de interés en mi persona al igual que si te parece o no, tampoco importa, pero el hecho de que estés tratando de esa manera a tu compañera es algo que no puedo pasar por alto. Una palabra más y puedes quedarte en el autobús durante el tiempo que la actividad dure. Yaoyorozu es capaz de hacer el trabajo de dos personas, incluso de más. Estoy seguro de que tomaras la decisión indicada, ¿verdad?

Silencio fue lo que se produjo, Katsuki lo sabía, esa chica de cabello negro era capaz de muchas cosas, también sabía que esa actitud pesimista era de lo más desagradable. Con el entrecejo fruncido a un nuevo nivel avanzó solitario a la entrada de la feria siendo seguido por el resto de los chicos que le miraban preocupados y en parte juzgadores por ese comportamiento.

— Maldición.

Pasaron cerca de quince minutos hasta que la pelinegra se animó a ir al lado de Bakugō y entregarle las entradas para poder pasar. Mientras ella tomaba de la mano a uno de los pequeños el otro se aferraba a su hermano, una escena agradable a la vista pero los cuatro sabían que sería un día demasiado largo.

El sol de las dos de la tarde ya se encontraba en todo su esplendor, pocas eran las nubes que decidían ser un obstáculo y bloquear los rayos que caían sobre la tierra. Los juegos estaban todo el tiempo en movimiento, las tiendas de recuerdos y los locales de comida comenzaban a recibir gente, a pesar de no ser fin de semana el lugar estaba bastante solicitado.

— Bakugō-san, ¿deberíamos ir a comer algo? –Sugirió Momo, aun con voz triste y mirada perdida.

— Tú… ¿hasta cuándo vas a seguir así? –La pregunta tomó por sorpresa, haciendo que se sintiera avergonzada.

— No pasa nada, no estoy molesta ni nada parecido.

— No me refiero a eso. –Al acercarse un poco notó como los menores retrocedieron, evitando que continuara avanzando.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué es? –El chico de pelo rubio se giró para continuar el camino que llevaba, sin dar respuesta a esa inquietud. — ¡Bakugō-san! ¡Espere!

En un momento de enojo interno pellizcó su propia pierna después de meter ambas manos a los bolsillos del pantalón que usaba ese día. Distraído tropezó sin querer con la esquina de un pilar el cual sostenía un reloj de manecillas en lo alto provocando que cayera sobre su rodilla, en eso un leve rubor se fue mostrando en la piel a la vez que se ponía de pie nuevamente y pateaba el sitio que interfirió con el andar que tenía. Momo, por su parte, no evitó que una sonrisa se asomara en ella al ver esa actitud tan infantil en ese chico de carácter exagerado mas los pequeños se sintieron confundidos ya que la forma de actuar de los grandes era demasiado similar a la de sus padres aunque era su madre quien exageraba con sus acciones y su padre era el tipo amable y sereno.

— ¿De qué te ríes? –Miró a su compañera directo a los ojos. — Maldición, recordaré esto.

Yaoyorozu mantenía ese gesto de alegría en sus facciones, no se desvanecía no importaba que ya había pasado cerca de una hora desde el pequeño incidente con aquel objeto sin vida. Los menores observaban a los lados notando como un local de hamburguesas que distinguieron en el camino iba quedando vacío, Bakugō volteó a ver a esos tres para terminar por soltar un suspiro bastante pesado ya que la mirada de antojo por consumir algún alimento se volvía bastante presente.

— ¿Ocurre algo? –Cuestionó la chica que se había detenido a atar la agujeta de uno de los pequeños zapatos.

— No ocurre nada. –Frunció los labios. En un momento se vio distraído por la amabilidad de esa joven hacía el par que había llevado todo ese tiempo.

— ¿Seguro?

— Que si, demonios. Estoy malditamente seguro. –Replicó.

De a poco las contestaciones se fueron haciendo de nuevo más y más continuas y sin tiempo de escuchar a algo que no fueran solo ellos dos, en el punto que ese pequeño conflicto se estaba volviendo torpe y pesado, uno de los menores salió disparado directo a los arbustos, donde al parecer se percató de la existencia de un animal que andaba en sus cuatro patas y su cuerpo color negro visible lo delataba. A los segundos el llanto llegó a oídos de ambos jóvenes, haciendo dar la vuelta para encontrarse a uno de los suyos sentado en el suelo, meciéndose, mientras sujetaba su rodilla desnuda con ambas manos.

— Maldición, ¿qué estás haciendo? –El tono amenazante del rubio hizo que el llanto en el menor se intensificara. — No llores, mocoso.

— ¿Te duele mucho? –Momo se hincó frente al niño para intentar apartar las manos y revisar la herida, cosa que le fue negada por el chiquillo.

— ¡Idiota! –Bakugō pronto se acercó a ellos, acomodándose a un lado de la pelinegra. — Deberías ver por dónde vas. ¿Acaso nunca te enseñaron eso?

— Pero… el gato…

— Después podemos ir por esa cosa, antes está tu jodida herida. Muéstrame. –El niño negó, asustado por la voz del rubio mientras los sollozos con la palabra duele a mitad de ellos era molesta. — … Tú nombre. –Ordenó Bakugō y al notar que el menor no paraba de llorar picó su frente con el dedo medio e índice, empujando un poco. — Te estoy hablando, responde.

— M-Me llamo… me llamo Ha-Haruki. –Balbuceó a la vez que sorbía sus mocos.

— Lo siento, Bakugō-san. Ha sido mi culpa por no cuidarlos correctamente. –Empuñó sus manos vacías en espera del regaño por parte de su compañero, mas por el hecho que lo único que cargaba era su cartera y su celular.

— No es tu culpa, es de éste niño. –Pronto su atención se vio en el otro hermano que no parpadeaba tras ver la sangre entre los dedos ajenos. — Tú, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

— Haruka… –Respondió al instante. — ¿Mi hermano se va a morir? –Las gotas que quería contener pronto fueron a bajar por sus redondas mejillas limpias.

— ¿¡Me voy a morir!? –Gritó con fuerza, exagerando el sentimiento, dejando sordos a aquellos que pasaban cerca.

— ¡No te vas a morir, mierda! ¡Ya cállate y muéstrame tu jodida herida! –A ese grito los dos hermanos dejaron el sollozo pero manteniendo ese ejemplar semblante de querer continuar con su desahogo.

— ¡No, me dolerá!

— ¡Dolerá si no lo curamos, idiota!

— ¡Eres un tipo malo! ¡Quiero a mi mamá! ¡Ella me curará! –Gimoteó con voz torpe.

— Te tengo noticias, enano. Tu madre no vendrá aquí solo porque sí, ahora quita tu mano mugrosa que infectarás la herida y entonces morirás.

— ¡Dijiste que mi hermano no moriría! ¡Mentiroso! –Escupió el niño que no tenía lesión alguna a lo que Katsuki molestó y tomó las manos manchadas del otro para poder observar mejor.

— … Solo es algo superficial. Ni siquiera ocupas vendaje, solo una maldita curita. –Pronto se puso de pie ordenando a los tres no moverse ni un solo centímetro de donde estaban para ir directo a uno de los locales que habían pasado y comprar agua embotellada. Al llegar de nuevo con los otros jaló al herido del brazo para levantarlo y llevarlo a una banca cercana donde lo sentó. — Quédate quieto si no quieres que te golpee.

— ¿Qué hará? –Limpiando su propia nariz con la mano desnuda.

— ¿No es obvio? Voy a curarte aquí y ahora. –Al abrir la botella se giró a ver a su compañera. — Has dos malditos curitas de tres centímetros de ancho, el largo no importa, solo debe adherirse a la piel de éste niño.

— Pero…

— Solo hazlo. –Con la mano hizo un ademan para que se apurara y terminara lo que le pidió, presuroso.

— Sí, en seguida. –Mientras reunía en su cabeza lo que ocupaba y formaba una imagen Bakugō se dedicó a despojar al menor de su zapato y calcetín antes de enjuagar sobre la herida y limpiar los residuos.

— Sin llorar. –Pronunció al ver los gestos que ese pequeño hacia, era normal que doliera después de todo. Sin embargo, Katsuki recibió en respuesta « Ni siquiera me hace cosquillas.», a lo cual sonrió.

— Aquí tiene lo que me pidió, Bakugō-san. –Momo extendió su mano para hacerle entrega, el rubio las tomó y solo asintió a lo cual ella supuso era su forma de agradecer. — Que terco. –Murmuró para sí misma.

— Ya está listo. –Cerró la botella de agua para poder tirar el envase vacío después de enjuagar también las manos de ambos y volverle a colocar sus cosas. — No se muevan, ya regreso.

— ¿Eh? ¿A dónde va esta vez? –Cuestionó con apuro la chica.

— A ningún puto lado solo no se muevan de aquí, ¿entienden? –Después de eso el rubio se perdió entre la multitud y, como ordenó, los tres esperaron sentados en esa banca, los niños mecían sus pies colgantes hacia atrás y hacia adelante buscando algo en que distraerse. Cerca de media hora fue lo que el chico tardó en regresar en esa ocasión. — Aquí… –Extendió una bebida helada sabor mora a la chica antes de tomar asiento del otro lado y dejar a los niños en medio.

— Gracias pero…

— ¿Qué? –Sacó dos cajas que entregó a los menores y después otro envoltorio con dos hamburguesas que también entregó a la chica.

— ¿Qué es esto? –Revisaba por abajo y arriba aquel extraño paquete.

— Hermana, ¿no sabes lo que es una hamburguesa? –Habló Haruka quien ya estaba armando un juguete que había salido de la caja.

— Mocoso, primero come y luego juegas con eso. –Gruñó antes de dar un mordisco a su comida. — ¿Acaso nunca la has probado? –Los tres hombres miraron a Momo directo a los ojos en espera de la verdad.

— No, ésta será la primera vez…

— ¡Está deliciosa! –Habló el otro niño. — Gracias por la comida, hermano.

— Calla y come.

— ¡Sí! –Respondió alegre con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios.

— Entonces yo también la probaré. –Desenvolvió una de esa nueva comida, agradeció por ella y mordió. — ¿Qué es esto? Es delicioso. –Se giró para ver a su compañero, cubriendo su boca para hablar. — No sabía sobre cosas así, su sabor es agradable.

— Pero no es algo que debas consumir a diario. –Sacó un pedazo de papel de la bolsa donde llevó la comida para limpiar el batidillo que el de al lado estaba haciendo. — Aprende a comer.

— Ya veo, lo recordaré si algún día tengo la oportunidad de probarlas de nuevo. –Gustosa dio otra mordida y antes de notarlo ya había terminado con la primera, Katsuki solo observaba con sorpresa la forma que ella tenía para ingerir los alimentos que, si de velocidad se trataba, terminaría perdiendo.

Fueron pocos los minutos de silencio que hubo en ese grupo. Los niños que habían finalizado con la comida alzaron al aire el par de juguetes, comenzando así una batalla entre un hongo y un dinosaurio de un juego que conocían como Mario Bros. Bakugō, quien fue el último en terminar su comida, recogía la basura de los cuatro mientras Momo observaba la soda que se le había entregado pensando que sería demasiado descortés rechazarla después de que se le había sido invitada. Destapó el frasco de lata para dar el primer sorbo respondiendo al sabor con una muy extraña mueca que solo los menores apreciaron.

— ¿Estás bien, hermana? –Preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo que se paraban frente a ella.

— Sí, lo siento. –Colocó su mano sobre su boca como si fuera a vomitar.

— ¿Estás segura? –Volvieron a hablar, posando sus diminutas manos sobre aquella que sostenía la lata.

— ¿Qué pasa? –Yaoyorozu se sobresaltó al escuchar a su compañero y, por temor a quedar mal bebió todo el contenido de un solo jalón. — ¿Qué demonios haces, mujer? –Molesto le apartó la lata de las manos atendiendo a la tos de la pelinegra.

— P-Perdón. –Tomó una bocanada de aire y sobó su pecho. — Es solo que me sorprendió, Bakugō-san.

— ¿Eres idiota? Si no tienes cuidado te puedes ahogar incluso con un líquido.

— Lo siento.

— Deja de hablarle así, hermano. Ella solo quería terminar la soda. –Dijo el pequeño de la curita en la rodilla.

— Nadie te preguntó nada, guarda silencio. –Respondió.

— ¡No! –Haruki lanzó una patada a la espinilla del rubio provocando que en verdad se enojara con él.

— ¿Qué crees que haces, pequeña mierda? –Tras cada palabra su tono de voz se iba volviendo mas gruesa y rasposa.

— …E-Ella solo… solo quería… terminar la soda. –Aterrado por el actuar ajeno se ocultó detrás de la banca donde aún estaba Momo sentada.

— Eso ya me lo dijiste, mocoso. –Con su mano en puño golpeó el metal de ese gran asiento provocando el chillido de un ratón en el menor.

— Bakugō-san, no debería hacer eso. Es solo un niño. –Pronto se levantó para hacer frente al de ojos carmesí.

— Es un maldito por donde lo quieras ver, chica creadora.

A eso Momo se sintió pesada pues había sentido nuevamente que en verdad no importaba si quiera recordar su nombre.

Sin preferencia alguna por regresar respuesta prefirió tomar su lata, botarla en un contenedor de basura, sujetar a los menores de la mano, uno de cada lado, y encaminarse a algún juego para disfrutar de lo que restaba del día quedando solo tres horas de él. Por su parte, Bakugō no soportó ser ignorado de esa manera a lo que rápido siguió a los otros y con aire de poder tomó a la chica del hombro para detenerla.

— ¿A dónde creen que van?

— A los juegos, creí que era obvio, Bakugō-san. Los niños y yo buscamos divertirnos un poco ya que estamos aquí. -Sacudió su hombro al terminar en señal de que no quería que la tocara, Katsuki frunció el entrecejo soltando un quejido de fastidio y resignación.

— Maldita sea, hasta hace nada estabas sonriendo por una estúpida hamburguesa y ahora estás molesta por alguna mierda. –Murmuró bajo, apenas audible a alguien pero solo él fue capaz de escucharse.

Forzado a soportar todo, siguió de muy cerca al pequeño grupito ya fuera en las filas a alguna atracción donde se paraba a un lado de ellos y cuando subían no se despegaba ni un solo centímetro del juego hasta que bajaban de él. Si a alguno de los hermanos no le gustaba la idea de probar alguna de esa grandes maquinas, Katsuki lo sujetaba de la muñeca para obligarlo a quedarse quieto hasta que los otros dos regresarán. Si buscaban tomarse fotos con algún tipo metido en un disfraz se paraba detrás de la persona que haría eso manteniendo los brazos cruzados y observándolos fijamente. Si decidían entrar a alguna tienda de recuerdos se quedaba parado en un punto donde no perdiera a ninguno de vista sin importar que llegaran a separarse dentro del lugar. Si uno quería ir al baño Katsuki no tenía otra opción más que ser la compañía dentro de esos cuartos por si algún accidente llegara a ocurrir y sin darse cuenta faltaba solamente media hora para que el desfile del lugar se llevara a cabo.

Las luces de cada lámpara y poste estaban encendidas, el atardecer de color naranja iluminaba parte del parque y las estrellas en el cielo se volvían cada vez más y más visibles en la otra mitad del enorme establecimiento.

A través de los megáfonos se daba el anunció del lugar donde iniciaría dicha marcha alegre con los personajes que veían andar por los caminos, y los carros y bombas era lo único que podían disfrutar al final de todo. Juntos se pusieron en camino para llegar al punto donde más disfrutarían de todo pero no contaron con que las personas se reunirían tan rápido en esos momentos provocando que no pudieran avanzar más allá, quedando a escasos treinta pasos de estar al frente de todos.

— Por eso les dije que no tardaran tanto comprando diademas con orejas y camisas. –Recalcó el chico rubio.

— Pero los niños querían algo, ¿qué tiene de malo? –Frunció los labios ligeramente.

— Que ahora estamos hasta atrás y no podemos acercarnos más, ¿no lo entiendes?

— Solo debemos hacernos un camino entre la gente, Bakugō-san.

— ¿Sabes hacer eso? ¿Piensas crear barrotes y hacer un camino completamente libre solo para nosotros? ¿Eh?

— No, eso sería irresponsable e irrespetuoso en un lugar así. –Pronto fue a revisar espacios entre todo el público, ayudándose un poco por el ligero alto de sus zapatos. — Por ahí podemos ir.

Los menores, al no poder opinar, miraban a uno y después al otro, por turnos hasta que acabaran de hablar. La pelinegra rápido fue al punto que había señalado y tal como dijo, fue fácil adentrarse algunos pasos aunque no los suficientes.

— Ya basta, aquí estaremos bien. –Momo bajó la mirada, sintiéndose avergonzada una vez más. —… Ayúdame.

— ¿Eh? –Bakugō tomó a Haruka para hacer que se sentara en su hombro, los otros dos solo observaban dicha acción.

— Dame al otro mocoso, siéntalo en mi hombro. –Pidió con una voz extrañamente amigable.

Tal y como el chico lo pidió, Yaoyorozu se agachó para levantar al menor pero en vez de acomodarlo en el lugar indicado le hizo sentarse en ella, con las piernas abiertas dejando caer un pie a cada lado de su cuello. A respuesta de eso los tres escucharon un bufido, más que molesto era el de alguien que decía está bien mientras hacía al niño en su hombro acomodarse igual que su hermano. Al poco tiempo una música de juegos comenzó a sonar y los carros iluminados fueron a andar ante su vista. Personas bailando, marchando y saludando no podían hacer falta… todo era bastante alegre y divertido y, sin querer, Bakugō volvió a ver esa sonrisa tonta que disfrutaba de algo por primera vez siendo iluminada por luces de colores.

— Bien, están todos aquí. Esperaremos a las madres de los niños antes de ir a casa. –Murmuró Aizawa desde la puerta del transporte, observando la cara exhausta de todos y una escena poco común.

— Yaomomo, ¿qué ocurrió? –Se acercaron pronto todas las chicas a ella al verla apoyada en un solo pie y sostenida del hombro del rubio.

— Estoy bien, lamento preocuparlas.

— ¿Qué ocurrió, Momo-chan? –Asui posó su dedo índice en el mentón, como era costumbre.

— Solo tuve mala suerte. Cuando el desfile terminó y estábamos de vuelta Bakugō-san y yo tuvimos un ligero percance con un gato.

— ¿Gato? –Ochako ladeó la cabeza. — ¿Por qué un gato?

— ¡Ah! ¡Mierda! –El de ojos carmesí volteó para ver a las otras. — Hablen lo que quieran cuando no esté presente, son demasiado escandalosas.

— Bakugō está bastante irritado, ¿eh? –Comentó Jirō.

— Después hablamos, Yaomomo. –Esta vez se escuchó la voz de Mina. — Reunión en tu habitación ésta noche, ¿qué dices?

— Me alegraría bastante pero me gustaría descansar por hoy, chicas. Lo siento.

— Ya veo, entonces será otro día. –Dijo Hagakure.

Veinte minutos fue lo que las madres tardaron en venir por el último de los niños. Aizawa, a lo lejos, anotaba todo lo que los menores comentaban y sin duda alguna cada experiencia fue mejor de lo que había anticipado, sin duda sus estudiantes estaban creciendo y aprendiendo bastante rápido.

Al final los jóvenes subían de uno en uno al autobús, algunos llevaban unas bolsas con cosas que habían comprado y otros las llenaron de solo golosinas o comida que no se pudieron terminar. Bakugō, quien prefirió esperar a que todos estuvieran arriba, se agachó frente a Yaoyorozu para ayudarla y llevarla hasta un par de lugares vacios y acomodarla en el asiento pegado a la ventana y con su pierna estirada en el otro. El resto miraba sorprendidos la acción del joven explosivo, en ningún momento creyeron que algo así pudiera suceder. Poco después colocó otra lata llena de la misma bebida que la joven había tomado a toda prisa durante la tarde, necesitaba algo ligeramente frio para adormecer y reducir la inflamación pero no exagerado que pudiera quemarla.

— Bakugō-san, gracias pero…

— ¿Pero qué? Es la segunda vez que dices esas malditas palabras. ¿¡Pero qué!? –Concentrando su atención en la lesión dejó salir las palabras a todo pulmón.

— Me gusta la soda sabor manzana.

— … ¡Me lo hubieras dicho antes de gastar mi dinero en ti, idiota!

— ¡En ningún momento se me preguntó sobre eso! –Respondió al mismo tono aniñado.

— ¡Pues debiste decirlo!

A la vez que respondían las ruedas del bus comenzaron a girar sobre sí y el resto escuchaba aquella boba discusión de infantes, sorprendiéndose un poco mas por lo cercano que ellos parecían haberse vuelto ya que comparando la sensación que hubo a primera hora de la mañana esta era extrañamente agradable.

 **Día dos después de un mes XD**

 **Creo que han notado que soy una floja y si no es así pues, sorpresa, soy una floja.**

 **De éste día ocuparé también el día tres y cuatro, serán seguimientos así que espérenlos~**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Los/Les/Las adoro!**


	3. Chapter 3

Día 3. Romántico/Valentín

… Simples chocolates de agradecimiento, solo eso era, pero por alguna razón sentía que comprarlos no era suficiente.

El día anterior al 14 de febrero, la joven de cabellos oscuros fue junto con sus compañeras a comprar algunos ingredientes y moldes, todas prepararían chocolates para los chicos de su clase, harían el trabajo sucio ellas mismas. Algunas desconocían como hacerlo de la manera adecuada ya que era la primera vez por lo que ayudarse las unas a las otras no era una mala idea y, cuando por fin la hora de la cena había terminado para cada una, se concentraron por completo en los preparativos y la creación de aquel delicioso dulce.

Inevitable fue que un error u otro surgiera en el proceso, si no era una cosa era otra. Observando a sus compañeras pudo notar que en verdad se estaba preocupando de más por alguna razón. Los chocolates que ellas preparaban eran exactamente iguales para todos, los propios, en cambio, eran exactamente iguales a excepción de uno. Yaoyorozu nunca se había preocupado y esforzado de esa manera por regalar algo "excelente" a alguien.

Llevó una mano a la frente, tratando de comprender esa diferencia sin obtener algún resultado. Poco después Mina y Tsuyu se acercaron a ella, preguntándole si se encontraba bien y recibiendo una respuesta positiva aunque con una pregunta un tanto extraña.

— Momo-chan, ¿acaso estás enamorada de alguien? –Cuestionó la joven de cabello verde. El resto se acercó a ese grupo y las cinco notaron como el semblante serio de su amiga se volvía uno de mejillas rosadas y gesto preocupado.

— E-Eso es imposible. ¡Mi deber es convertirme en una heroína!... no tengo tiempo para gastar pensando en chicos.

— Entonces, ¿En qué pensabas cuando preparaste ese chocolate? –Habló ahora una chica de cabello corto y negro.

— ¡En nadie, lo digo en se… rio!

Sin querer, una vez más, la imagen de Bakugō apareció ante sus ojos. Mientras sentía su corazón acelerar y la respiración un poco agitada, veía a las otras con una sonrisa de saber exactamente quien era la persona que vagaba en su cabeza.

Pronto escuchaba claramente lo siguiente salir de la boca de cada una de ellas.

"Es Bakugō-chan, ¿cierto?", dijo Tsuyu.

"Definitivamente es Bakugō", dijo Mina.

"En serio… ¿él?", dijo Jirō.

"Así que Bakugō -kun.", Dijo Uraraka.

"Pensar que Bakugō es ese chico.", dijo Hagakure.

¿Cuán avergonzada se encontraba como para no poder responder a nada de lo que decían? Tenían razón, ese chocolate definitivamente era especial y ahora no podía hacer nada para deshacerse de ese sentimiento tan complicado. Sabía que era imposible botarlo a la basura solo así, realmente problemático.

Yaoyorozu se había enamorado de un chico enigmático y testarudo hasta los huesos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _"Gracias por su ayuda durante el proyecto en la feria, Bakugō-san."_

Fue todo lo que en una tarjeta pudo expresar antes de entregar de forma anónima ese regalo. Momo esperó a que el salón quedara vació durante la hora del almuerzo para poder esconder una pequeña caja dentro de la mochila del chico de ojos rubíes. Katsuki obviamente supo de quien se trataba al leer algo tan obvio y, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron dentro del aula, una sonrisa de victoria fue expuesta ante el temblor de la mirada ajena.

Bakugō Katsuki también se había enamorado de aquel lado fuerte y torpe que la chica le había mostrado.

 **Bien, el día tres forma parte del día dos y espero les haya gustado. El día 4 será parte también del día dos, básicamente será la charla entre chicas que se mencionó al final.**

 **Eso es todo por hoy, algo corto pero hecho con el corazón~.**


End file.
